Midnight Wings continued
by Cheetahara
Summary: This is me trying to finish what Miriel-F started. No copyright infringement intended. If you like it I'll finish the story if not I'll never touch it again. Starts where miriel left off


NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED! I'M JUST A FAN THAT WAS CRAZY ABOUT THIS AUTHOR'S STORY AND WANTED SO BADLY FOR IT TO BE FINISHED THAT I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO FINISH IT! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or the Midnight Wings concept, story, or plot Midnight Wings is entirely a product of Miriel-F.

Chapter 23

On the way back to the camp, Kaoru's mind was reeling with questions. How could she let someone like that near her and her friends, but if Kenshin really was who Enishi said he was why did she feel love and compassion, when she tried to heal his pain? If Kenshin really was the monster Enishi made him out to be why couldn't she sense his malice at all?

"Something isn't right here."

Kaoru spotted Kenshin as soon as she reached the camp. He was helping Sano and a few others rebuild her hut that she had destroyed when she lost control of her powers. She watched as he and Sano lifted the outer walls of her hut. Kaoru watched Kenshin's strong arms as they moved to lift the weight of the walls with ease. She watched as his brows furrowed together in concentration. She watched as his fingers brushed his bangs away from his eyes. And she watched as Kenshin turned and met her gaze with his own.

The sun met the ocean as they locked eyes. Kaoru didn't miss the calmed look that passed through his eyes before the corners of his mouth tugged upwards ever so slightly.

"Kaoru, how are you feeling?" Kenshin asked as he approached her.

"I'm much better than yesterday my head isn't throbbing." Kaoru replied staring at Kenshin evenly.

"Kenshin, Megumi asked me to look for an herb in the forest nearby, and I was hoping that you would aid me in my search?" Kaoru asked her voice sincere.

Golden eyes stared at Kaoru taking in her invitation and amused by the odd look she was giving him. _What is she planning to do?_ None the less Kenshin offered her a polite smile and accepted her offer.

They walked off a little ways to the east of the camp and came upon a clearing. Once they were in the middle of the clearing, Kaoru reeled around and shot hard eyes at Kenshin.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked abruptly her eyes stern and searching Kenshin's for the truth.

Kenshin was surprised by her sudden movement and even more surprised by her question so a few moments passed while he just stared at her with shock evident on his face. Before he could respond she shocked him even more.

"I said, 'who are you!'" Kaoru pulled a kodachi knife Misao had given to her when they had first met out of the sleeve of her kimono and took a fighter's stance. Kenshin didn't say a word.

They stayed like that for several minutes, one staring at the other. Kenshin could hear the way Kaoru's heart beat against her chest. It was beating away loud and clear. He watched a bead of sweat follow the contour of her face, down her neck to soak into her bandages. Kenshin peered into Kaoru's eyes and sighed.

"My name is Kenshin Himura, and I'm the King of the Vampires." Kenshin studied her reaction and saw her tense.

"What do you want with me Himura?" Kaoru asked coldly.

Her tone and stiff posture confused him but he didn't let it show. _Why is she acting like this I thought she would be more accepting? Unless.._

"I just wanted to find you and…"

"And lock me back up in the dungeon and torture me again?" Kaoru cut Kenshin off and her exclamation startled him.

Kenshin looked at his feet. So she had remembered and he was foolish enough to think that she had actually forgiven him.

"Look, Kaoru," he started.

"Save your lies, Himura," Kaoru glared hatefully, "because of you I was captured by Yumi and hurt so bad I don't have any memories. I can't even recognize my own mate."

"What?" Her statement startled him so much he missed the rustling in the bushes to the left of them. Both of them turned their attention to the noise.

"Hello your majesty such a pleasure to see you again."

Kaoru dropped her stance and walked towards the bushes where the speaker stepped out.

Kenshin's eyes widened as realization dawned on him, "Enishi"

The newcomer came out of the bushes his white hair shone brightly in the afternoon sun and a slow dark smile spread across his face.

"I've come to take my revenge for what you've done to us." Enishi said his eyes never leaving Kaoru's.

Ok so this is a project I have going on I've missed Midnight Wings and wish miriel would come back and finish it but I dnt think it's going to happen so I'm going to try to finish it myself if yall like this and want me to continue let me know please and thank you. Tell me what you think and I'm gonna try to stick to the story as much as possible. Lots of love guys and gals.


End file.
